Actions Have Consequences
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Jade and Beck get into an argument he never thinks the result of his actions will be so tragic.  You must read the two stories I have mentioned in my disclaimer to understand this story.  Auther is in my fav authors list of 3 fav authors


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This story was actually inspired by FrankieRae. She is in my fav authors section for 2 reasons. First she is a great writer and second so you can find the stories

The story is a follow up to her two stories so read them in this order. Please note that while FrankieRae is a FANTASTIC writer I do not agree with what Beck did in her story. However this did give me the inspiration to write a story that has a meaningful lesson in it.

.net/s/6793955/1/Tori_In_Trouble

.net/s/6794050/1/Jades_Spanking

* * *

The time frame is about 3 hours after the last story takes place

Jade gave Beck a murderious glare as they pulled into the driveway and went into their RV. They were now living together. Jade had come from a very abusive family. She was hurt all the time. It wasn't in the way she'd been hurt today. She was occasionally slapped or burned with a cigarette lighter but mostly her abuse was emotional. She felt betrayed by Beck.

"Okay Jade," Beck said, "We can't keep dancing around this issue. We have to talk about it"

"Talk about it? Talk about it? BECKETT JAMES OLIVER YOU'RE JUST DAMN LUCKY I LOVE YOU OR YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH WORSE TROUBLE THEN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! I would so get mad at you"

"For what," he asked ammused.

She pulled up a chair.

"Sit," she commanded him.

Beck was back to his calm self.

"Do I get a treat if I roll over," he asked.

"TRUST ME," Jade said, "Right now you don't want to do that!"

He couldn't understand why Jade was so angry. She was so mad she seemed to be having trouble breathing in the middle of her rants... or at least that's what he thought it was.

"Beck you know about my past and what I've been through," she told him in a scolding tone, "And more to the point you **know **the reason I act the way I do. You're the only one I ever thought I could trust. I feel like you betrayed me and stopped loving me"

Beck gasped. Up to thus point he hadn't realized the magnitude of his actions.

"J-J-J-Jade," he stammered, "I never meant to make you feel like I don't love you. It would be impossible for me not to love you. I don't care if you cheat, if you break my guitar, if you break my nose... there is nothing that is going to change my love for you."

"Then why did you act the way you did **knowing **what I had been through," Jade demanded, "and why were you all empathetic and caring toward Tori but you were cold as a damn fish to me!"

Tons of excuses came to Beck's mind but the truth was he had no excuse. He was outright wrong.

"The truth is I have no excuse," Beck said, "I was thoughtless and I didn't think. I was expecting you to be more able to handle something that I should have realized would have been traumatic for you. I can't expect you to forgive me but I hope you can still love me"  
She rolled her eyes.

"You'll always have my love," she said, "But you're going to have to earn my forgiveness"

"Then why did you act the way you did **knowing **what I had been through," Jade demanded, "and why were you all empathetic and caring toward Tori but you were cold as a damn fish to me!"

Tons of excuses came to Beck's mind but the truth was he had no excuse. He was outright wrong.

"The truth is I have no excuse," Beck said, "I was thoughtless and I didn't think. I was expecting you to be more able to handle something that I should have realized would have been traumatic for you. I can't expect you to forgive me but I hope you can still love me"  
She rolled her eyes.

"You'll always have my love," she said, "But you're going to have to earn my forgiveness"

"Common babe," Beck said, "Try to see my point of view"

Jade felt very unable to breathe at the moment.

"Your point of view," she said in between gasps, "All I know is that you've change. You don't even listen to anyone anymore. You **say **that you care and you're trying to do what's right but you should KNOW that, that ISN'T RIGHT! You don't get through to a person by hurting them. Did you ever stop to consider maybe there is a reason people act the way they do. You used to take the time to find out the reason!"

"In the summer program I was in they didn't do that," Beck said logically.

"In the summer program I was in they didn't do that," Jade mimicked, "Why did you even GO to that program. It turned you into a maniac. It made you into someone you weren't. It turned you from Beck into a MANAIC. I don't know what that program did to you but if I could rip off that program's head and stomp on it I would be thrilled.

"Angry much," Beck mumble.

"Yeah," Jade said, "I'm angry that my boyfriend turned into a manic!"

"Look you have to understand that program changed me"

"You mean the program you KNEW I didn't want you to go to but you went to anyway," Jade asked, "That program?"

"I felt it was something I had to do," Beck said, "My dad went to the program when he was younger. My grandfather went to the program when he was my age. I promised them I would."

"Yeah well you made me a promise also"

Jade's words stung because he knew she was right. He had gone to the program a tender loving gentle young man. He came out of the program a creature or harsh weirdness in the shell of a human being! He'd been angry. He masked the anger as caring but Jade was no idiot. She could see right through him. Beck had been getting mad at EVERYONE.

Jade noticed Beck would only have two emotions mostly. Pissed off or distant. He even tried to act that way turned Cat although Andre had been there and QUICKLY put a stop to that before it started. Everything with him was a major issue. He was also a hypocrite lately. He was getting mad at people for things he had done himself. Earlier yesterday at breakfast he had poured coffee in Jade's lap and laughed.

"I wish I could go back and undo what I did," Beck said

"Yeah so do-"

She couldn't talk. She couldn't breathe. She could hardly wheeze.

"JADE," Beck exclaimed running over to her.

He caught her in his arms just as she passed out.

Beck logical side and emotional side started working together instead of warring with each other. Quickly while cradling her in his lap he got out his cell phone and dialed 911. He gave the required information. He also called Andre who would meet them at the hospital. He needed some support. He was freaking out. Nothing was making sense anymore.

In the hospital Jade was taken into the exam room. Andre waited outside in the waiting room with Beck.

"Do you know what happened," Andre asked.

Beck told him the whole story.

"ARE YOU INFLIPPINSANE," Andre snapped, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LATELY?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Beck said, knowing even as he spoke that wasn't true, "I happen to care about Tori and I LOVE Jade and they both had things they were doing that was harmful to themselves. Tori shouldn't have been skipping school and Jade didn't have to embarrass Tori like that."

"So you're not just insane. You're also a hypocrite,"

"How am I a hypocrite," Beck asked.

"How did you know Tori was skipping school," Andre asked

"I saw her at the mall," Beck explained

"Meaning you were skipping school yourself," Andre pointed out, "and since when is hurting a person the way to show them right from wrong"

"It's what they did in the summer program," Beck replied, "and people listened. I know I listened"

"I don't even know why you joined that stupid summer program," Andre said, "It just brain washed you"

"Well what would you have done," Beck asked.

"I would have done what you used to do," Andre said, "Have a calm discussion and find out what's really going on. Not just what she said about being board. Maybe she was board but you and I both know that wasn't why she did that. As for Jade have you **forgotten **how to talk"

"Look I know I was wrong in how I handled Jade," Beck said, "I'm worried enough as it is so please don't lecture me about this"

The doctor came out. He was frowning.

"Mr. Oliver," he said sitting down on the bench across from him, "Ms. West has suffered a pulmonary embolism"

Beck stared at the doctor.

"Can you break that down for me," Beck asked.

"When you did what you did," the doctor explained, "a piece of fat broke off and traveled into her lungs. She is in bad shape. She's alive but only by life support."

Beck gasped. Jade was only living through life support.

"What are her chances of recovery," he asked.

"None," the doctor said, "She's brain dead. I'm sorry"  
Beck nodded.

"Turn off life support," he said

Jade died several minutes later, peacefully. Beck wept bitterly. He had lost the only person he ever loved.

* * *

Beck woke up shaking from the double nightmare that he had. There was no way in hell he was joining that summer program. He took that dream as a sign from his father. He was not meant to join it. He **was** concerned about Tori and he knew he would have to talk with her. He also needed to talk with Jade and find out why she was being so evasive. He also had to have a calm talk with Jade to because she was irritable lately even for Jade.

Jade woke up as Beck woke up.

"Babe," she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I had a horrible nightmare," he said telling her all about it.  
Jade listened then said something very Jade and very UNJADE.

"Well first of all," she said, "if your hand goes anywhere near Vega's butt you won't have a hand anymore. Secondly I'm a **** of a lot stronger then you so you wouldn't be able to overpower me"  
She said those to things to make Beck laugh and it worked.

"And now getting serious," Jade said, "I agree with you about the dream. That program is bad news. People have come back from that program depressed and unfulfilled. They come back angry and they come back not themselves no matter how much they promise not to let the experience change them. So you can understand why I don't want you to go"

"Yes," he said, "and I'm not going."

* * *

Final Lesson: It doesn't matter if you're a parent, a girlfriend/boyfriend a friend or anything else. Remember this. Relationship are fragile. They are beautiful but like glass very breakable. Just like Beck's thoughtless behavior caused Jade to die in his dream hurtful behavior can kill relationships. Please people take the time to appreciate your loved ones. Take the time to talk with them if you're concerned about something they're doing but never ever ever hurt them. It could be as Beck found out (not directly thankfully) a fatal mistake.


End file.
